The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3
After the end of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Darran Norris)' *'George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach)' *'Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Felica Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar)' *'Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Tim Russ)' *'Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard)' *'New Characters:' **'Fantastic Four:' ***'Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' ***'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' ***'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' ***'Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' **'Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' **'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Scott Cleverdon)' **'Nick Fury (Voiced by - Dave Fennoy)' **'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'The Hulk (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' ***'Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by - Neal McDonohugh)' **'Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by - Brian Bloom)' **'Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' **'Bullseye (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' **'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' **'James Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood)' **'Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' **'Morbius (Voiced by - Steve Blum)' **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Villains:' **'Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steve Blum) ' ***'Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Alan Rachins)' **'Silvo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance)' **'Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George)' **'Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' **'Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steve Blum)' **'Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' **'Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' **'Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' **'Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit)' **'Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Scorpion (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' **'Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund)' **'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' **'L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood)' **'Fredwick Fosswell/The Big Man/Patch (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' **'Electro (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' Episodes Arc 1: Spider-Man, No More Arc 2: Arc 3: Arc 4: Arc 5: Category:Television Series Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Drama